Mbeya/Main article
Mbeya is a male rhinoceros. He is the leader of his crash. Biography ''The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" While searching for Flat Ridge Rock, Beshte gets the idea to ask Mbeya, an old rhinoceros, for directions. Together, the Lion Guard journeys to Mbeya's water hole, where Beshte talks to Mbeya while his friends wait on the edge of the water. Eventually, the friends grow impatient and insist that Beshte wrap up his conversation. Realizing that he'd forgotten to ask about Flat Ridge Rock, Beshte asks Mbeya for directions, and the old rhinoceros points him in the right direction. "The Kupatana Celebration" Mbeya gets stuck in a mud pit and requires the assistance of the Lion Guard. "The Savannah Summit" Mbeya is invited by Simba to participate in the Savannah Summit. He proceeds to Mizimu Grove for the event along with all the other invited animal leaders. Presently, however, Mbeya sits on Zazu, prompting the hornbill to call for help. The Lion Guard follows the noise to see Rafiki attempting to paint a portrait of Mbeya, who is sitting on Zazu, and the baboon leader. The Lion Guard demands an explanation, and Mbeya furiously explains that Zazu had called him clumsy. The baboon leader clarifies that it had been him who had called Mbeya clumsy and then accuses Mbeya of having bumped into him. Zazu yells for Mbeya to get off him, and the rhino complies, much to Zazu's relief. The baboon leader and Mbeya start to bicker again, but Beshte steps in-between them and encourages them to get along with one another. The three then apologize to one another. "The Traveling Baboon Show" While patrolling the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard notices several animals taking off in the same direction. They follow the commotion to where a large group of Pride Landers has gathered beneath a tree. Beshte questions Mbeya the about the ruckus, and he explains that the animals have gathered to see a troop of performing baboons. Mbeya then watches as Uroho, Mwevi and Mwizi perform their show. Later, when Ma Tembo summons the Lion Guard to see a tree that has been stripped of its leaves, Mbeya tells the Guard that all the grass around the tree is gone as well. The Lion Guard resolves to find the food thieves and take care of the situation, and Mbeya and the other animals depart. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" Mbeya watches the mashindano between Kiburi and Makuu. "Rescue in the Outlands" In the midst of a tsetse fly infestation, the Lion Guard finds Mbeya upside down in a dry ditch. Beshte frees Mbeya, who laments having rolled into the dry steam bed to escape the tsetse flies, and the team escorts him to a watering hole. Presently, however, the Lion Guard finds themselves plagued by tsetse flies. Just then, the flies leave just as Thurston and his herd appear, seeking a new watering hole, and Ono realizes that the flies dislike the zebras' stripes. This gives Kion an idea, and he and the rest of the Lion Guard decide to escort Mbeya and the zebras to a new watering hole. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Mbeya takes part in the "The Twelve Ways of Christmas" performance. "The Scorpion's Sting" Mbeya attends Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. "Pride Landers Unite!" The Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. They gather together Bupu's herd, Laini's group, Ma Tembo's herd, and Mbeya's crash ("Pride Landers Unite!"). At first, the Pride Landers are tense, but Kion works to defuse the tension. He instructs the animals to race toward Bunga. However, the event soon gets out of hand, for the animals trip over the galagos and end up in a heap. Kion then gets the idea to call Makuu the crocodile for help. Makuu begrudgingly agrees to help, but his training is too rigorous and ruthless for the other Pride Landers to master. The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. After the fight, Makuu thanks Mbeya and his crash for help and vows to do the same for them should the need ever arise. Personality and traits Mbeya is conversational and friendly, although he can be sensitive. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Howy Parkins Gallery 2017-07-17-01_58_39.png 2017-08-02-04_24_32.png 2017-12-12-02_35_33.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles